


Sand Castles and Sun Burns

by TheAdorableTia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Two Years of BoRhap Exchange, just a lot of fun, like just super sweet, no real plot, this is just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/pseuds/TheAdorableTia
Summary: For the Two Years of BoRhap Exchange: A fluffy day at the beach with the boys of BoRhap.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	Sand Castles and Sun Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnironSidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/gifts).



> This is my first ever fic exchange! I really hope that you like it, AnironSidh!

The sun was beating down on the white sands of the beach, making each little grain sparkle in its light. Joe was huddled up under the giant umbrella that was stuck into the sand, laid on a lounging chair with a book in his hands. He peered up over the edge of it, sunglasses lowered to make sure that his boyfriend and their two best friends hadn’t drowned in the ocean yet.

It had been his idea to go to Bali, and yet he was the one hiding under the umbrella to escape the blistering sun. His fair complexion that came from being a redhead did not do well in it. He turned blistering red at the drop of a hat, and even though the spray of the ocean and the excited yells of his companions lured him like a siren song he stayed firmly in place. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the rest of this trip in pain because of sunburn.

The book in his hands lowered further as he watched Ben pop out of the water with a war cry just behind Gwilym, his peachy skin glistening as he tackled the taller man into the small waves cresting around them. Joe went back to his book and after a few pages, he felt drops of water splash him. He yelped and jumped slightly, only to look up and see that Ben had emerged from the sea. 

“You look so lonely, love.” Ben said with a cheeky little grin. Joe scrambled to make room as the blond slid himself into the large chair with him, his body surprisingly cold from the ocean water as it pressed against the American. Ben was half laid on top of Joe, thoroughly soaking the t-shirt and shorts Joe had been favoring for the last few days they’d been on the island. “It’s so hot, you should come cool off in the water.” The grin turned into a smirk as Ben planted his chin on the ginger’s shoulder.

A smile tugged at Joe’s lips as he took a sip of his drink, careful not to skewer himself on the little stick speared with pineapple. “Why should I? You’ve already done a good job of getting me wet.” The American gestured at himself as best he could with one hand holding his drink and the other one wrapped around his lover despite the cold water dripping off of him.

Joe brought the drink back up to his mouth, only for the blond to lean over and wrap his lips around the tip of the pineapple sticking out of the top and taking a bite of it. He pulled back with a cheeky smile and quickly chewed and swallowed the fruit before licking the sticky residue from his lips. The ginger squirmed a little bit in his seat at the sight of that pink tongue against even pinker lips. Ben knew all the right ways to push his buttons, and Joe loved it. He might have loved it more had they not been on a public beach, and wearing swim shorts that would absolutely not hide the evidence.

Ben got back up from the lounge, not so subtly brushing his fingers against his boyfriend in the process, his large hand squeezing the redhead’s thigh as he used it for leverage to stand. “If you’re sure love.” The Brit leaned over the lounge chair and pressed a quick kiss against his lover’s lips before trotting back through the hot sand to the water. Joe watched as he splashed back into the blue-green water and over to where Rami and Gwil were bouncing an obnoxiously bright beach ball between themselves, trying to trip up each other.

Ben splashed into the water, and made his way over to the pair and got between them, stealing the ball and turning it into a game of keep away. Joe let out a sigh and put his drink down before grabbing the sunscreen and quickly slathering the stuff onto the exposed parts of his body, making sure that his face, neck and arms were thoroughly covered. After letting the sunscreen soak in for a couple of minutes, he stood and trotted down to the water, hissing slightly with each step on the hot sand.

Ben let out a loud ‘whoop’ when he saw Joe wading out towards the trio. Rami and Gwil let out cheers of their own, and then pounced on the now distracted blond and stole the ball back from him. The redhead laughed at the scene, but was cut short when a virtual tidal wave of cold salt water splashed across his face and chest. The front of his t shirt was now fully soaked, and his mouth was agape in surprise. He looked over to see that all three of the other men had grins stretched across their faces with a hint of pride at their antic.

Joe began to wade forward towards his boyfriend and their two friends as fast as he could, hindered by the fact that he was nearly waist deep in water. Gwilym, the lanky, tall thing he was, managed to get away faster due to the sheer fact that he wasn’t in as deeply as the others. Ben was years younger than the rest of them, and totally jacked to boot. His strong legs carried him away just behind Gwil, which left Rami to take the brunt of the retaliation.

Joe tackled Rami from behind while the Egyptian man was trying to make his getaway, bringing them both down into the surf with a surprised yelp. They were very much like children in that moment, and it brought back a certain nostalgia to the pair. When they’d filmed The Pacific, they’d lost count of how often they found themselves in a similar situation roughhousing in the waves. As the pair tussled, each one trying their best to dunk the other, there were cheers coming from nearby. Ben and Gwil had each started to egg on the two, each one choosing a side to root for.

“Get him Rami! Don’t let the scrawny ginger beat you!” Gwil yelled out with his lanky arms raised up, fists pumping in the air. 

Next to him, Ben was laughing. Cackling really, with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he did. “Come on, love! You gonna lose to that old man?” Joe lost focus for a moment as he heard the cheering from the two brits, as if they were at a football game or rugby match. That gave Rami an edge to wrap his arms around the redhead and pull him down into the water with a big splash. Joe resurfaced a few moments later, sputtering out salt water and gave a glare over to his boyfriend and Gwil, the perceived reason for his loss. Rami had used the opportunity to run the opposite direction while letting out a raucous cheer of victory. 

Joe took off after the pair of British idiots, newly motivated after his defeat. 

“Oh shit!” Gwil cried out as Joe started for them once again, and used those mile long legs of his to make his escape. 

Ben was not so lucky. Or maybe he was, in fact, the lucky one as Joe pounced on him, wrapping his arms around the blond’s shoulders and legs around his waist piggy back style. Suddenly weighed down by the redhead on his back, Ben stumbled and almost fell face first into the surf. His hands grasped onto Joe’s thighs at his sides as he tried to stay balanced, a task made much harder by the waves lapping at the both of them. 

“King of the mountain!” Joe proclaimed as he threw his head back and crowed out victoriously. Ben could only laugh as his boyfriend clung to his back, and he spun around, kicking up a splash around them.

“Ok, you win, you are the king of Ben mountain!” The blond conceded, his hands squeezing Joe’s thighs once more. “Shall I build you a castle then, your majesty?”

The redhead grinned wide, and nodded his head before realizing that Ben couldn’t see him. “A big one, with turrets and a moat!” He knew it was childish, and was well aware the others did too. They didn’t care though, they were having fun.

The smiles and laughter must have clued the other two men into Joe’s lightened mood, and they made their way back on shore as a group. Joe had not been kidding when he said that he wanted a castle, and made damn sure that Ben, Rami, and Gwil all participated. By the time they had finished , they had a lopsided pile of sand with a trench around it, crumbling turrets, and a bunch of random seashells dotting the pile. It was the best they could do without proper buckets and tools, but they were proud nonetheless.

Joe had gotten so lost in the fun, that he totally forgot about reapplying sunscreen. Unfortunately, so did Gwil, Rami, and Ben. That night, as he and Ben lay in their hotel bed, both slathered in aloe vera gel, angrily pink over a good chunk of their bodies, both men contemplated the day they’d had. Despite the burns covering them, they didn’t regret it. Not one single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
